


I Won't Let You Fall

by Amazingsince97



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Matt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective!Firehouse51, Protective!Severide, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sexual Harrasment, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingsince97/pseuds/Amazingsince97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was obsessed. He could have any hot bimbo his heart desired in his club, but that's not what he wants. No, he wants the blond haired, blue eyed Matt Casey and that's what he was going to get, Kelly Severide around or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Chicago Fire or the characters even though I wish I did. Be gentle please its my first time writing anything this explicit.

He's tired of playing games. He's wanted Matthew Casey since the first time he laid eyes on the beautiful little blonde. He watched from a distance for a while; it wasn't until one day when he finally worked up the nerve to climb onto the lieutenant's fire escape and watch from the window that he realized he wasn't alone in his want for the younger man. Kelly Severide had HIS Matt backed up to the wall, beautiful long legs wrapped around Kelly's strong hips. Kelly had his face buried in Matt's neck and he was sucking on the pale flesh right below Matt's ear. They were both in their underwear and Kelly had his hands gripping Matt's slim waist. Matt's hands slipped from Kelly's hair and he started scratching up and down the bigger man's back making delicious red marks appear. He wanted to be the man that had those scars. He wanted to be the man causing Matt's already beautiful eyes to glow and strangled moans to escape that delicious mouth. 

He doesn't know long he watched them but they eventually escalate to Kelly rubbing his hand down Matt's back and into his tight underwear. When Matt's eyes roll closed and he moans so beautifully loud that Kelly smirks he knows what is happening and he wishes he could at least see it. See Kelly's long, thick fingers moving at a steady pace in and out of Matt's cute little ass. He doesn't even remember when he started getting hard, he doesn't know how long its been, but he doesn't even care. Especially when Matt suddenly starts rolling his hips down to meet Kelly's fingers, his toes are curling and his eyes are rolling and his mouth is hanging open with a silent scream and he knows that Matt just finished and it was the sexiest thing he has ever seen in his life. He doesn't just want Matt Casey anymore. He needs him. 

 

***

Its only two days later when he saw the news about a big apartment fire, no one dead, everyone was rescued in time, but Jack knows. Knows that he wants to be in that apartment tonight because he knows how days like this end, stress relief. So before it is too late, he slips into the window and into the apartment and makes his way to Matt's bedroom and hides in the closet, leaving the door cracked just enough for him to be able to see all the action and then there is a sound in the other room and he hears the door shut, then he hears giggles. the door to the bedroom is suddenly thrown open and he sees Kelly walking in with Matt in his arms, legs wrapped gently around Kelly's waist and Kelly has one hand sliding up Matt's back and one on his hip, making sure the blond stays in place as he throws him down onto the bed and he never stops touching him, they never lose contact. 

***

He can feel Kelly's jean clothed crotch start rolling against his and he is so ready for this, he can't wait. They haven't had sex in a week. They've fooled around a little and a few times after work they would still be awake enough for Kelly to finger him to release, but they have been too exhausted to have actual intercourse in so long it feels like. Tonight is different though. The adrenaline from the fire is still coursing through their veins and he wants Kelly, he wants Kelly now. So Kelly gives him what he wants. He can feel hot breath against his right ear as Kelly straddles him and champagne colored, satin sheets of the bed are rubbing the back of his neck and everything seems so intense right now. The next thing he knows, Kelly is pulling his shirt off and then he is bending down to take Matt's off as well, but before he can Matt stops his hands and he pushes Kelly onto his back on the bed and then he is standing up and in front of Kelly, in between his legs only about an inch away from him and starts slowly taking his clothes off. He starts with his shirt, sliding it off and throwing it onto the floor. Then he slowly runs his hands down to touch the cool metal of the button on his jeans and he pops the button open, smirking at the way Kelly is staring open mouthed at him from the bed, propped up on his elbows, no shirt on, and his dick obviously hard in his pants and God he looks so damn hot right now.

He slowly drags the jeans down his slim hips and then steps back between Kelly's legs to rub down his toned abs, down to the button of his jeans and slowly slides them off as well as his boxers. 

"That's not fair," Kelly says lightly.

"What's not fair?" Matt asks, confused. 

"I'm completely naked, but your beautiful ass is still covered up."

Matt blushes at that, a beautiful shade of pink covering his cheek bones and just like that he went from sexy as fuck to adorable and innocent. Kelly knew better than to believe that though. 

***

Tease. 

He was a cute, sexy, little tease. That strip tease was something he did not anticipate. He knew Matt was sexy, but damn. He wonders for a moment if when he finally made Matt his if he should get a personal pole put in their house just for his entertainment. He could make a ton of money having Matt strip down at the club, but none of those men deserved to be able to see his Matt even half naked. Kelly flipped them over again so he was on top of Matt and gently raises Matt's hips up enough to take off his underwear. They are both naked. He looks at Matt's soft, lightly defined abs rubbing against Kelly's solid mass of a stomach and it makes him jealous. Why can't that be him? Why can't Matt just want him? He is so caught up in his anger that he makes a grunt noise and he immediately covers his mouth.

Shit.

***

"Mm, did you hear something?" Matt asks, breaking the long kiss they have been participating in for the last few minutes. 

"Just you moaning my name baby," Kelly says and Matt doesn't have to see his face to know he's smirking, smug fucker.

Matt looks up and around the room and then he pushes his paranoia aside and continues making out with his sexy boyfriend. Kelly ran his hands over Matt's hips and nipped at his ear, Kelly's hot breath on Matt's ear sent shivers down his spine and he moaned louder than he thought he would and the smirk he felt against his neck made him smile and giggle a little. 

"Come on baby, I've been waiting for you all day." Kelly says, a moan lingering on his lips. 

Matt just laughs a little and then moans when he feels lubed fingers prodding at his entrance and wonders for a second when Kelly found the lube but his thoughts are cut off when he feels a little nudge against is prostate and then his head is flying back against the bed and his toes are curling as Kelly adds another finger and starts stretching him.

"Always so tight for me, so beautiful." Kelly whispers against Matt's ear as they both begin to breathe heavily.

***

When Matt's head flies back to the bed and he begins to roll his hips involuntarily he almost loses it. That should be him giving Matt that kind of pleasure. It only gets worse. When Kelly suddenly pulls his fingers free and pushes Matt onto his side and he can hear Kelly whispering comforting words about how perfect he is and how great he feels and Jack can't help but get jealous. Kelly's hips start thrusting and he can see Matt's hips start shaking from the impact and he feels like he is about to come in his pants just from the sight of Matt's mouth open in a silent scream and his hand covering Kelly's on his waist where Kelly is gripping so hard he knows that it will leave delicious bruises. He thinks of how beautiful Matt would look covered in bruises and he makes note to try it one day.

***

Kelly's hips are slamming into Matt's with wild abandon and they know it won't be long before they are both coming so hard that they'll see stars. It feels like it has been forever since they have been able to have this kind of intimacy and nothing could ruin it. He feels Kelly's thrust start to go off track and he knows Kelly is almost there and that just makes it that much hotter and before he knows it, Matt's is coming, hard. 

***

Matt passes out right as Kelly releases and pulls out, tying off the condom that Jack never even noticed Kelly put on and throws it into the trash can beside the bed. He then picks Matt up and moves him up the bed so that Kelly is lying right next to him and they both fall into a sex induced sleep. Jack opens the closet door slowly and thinks for a moment before he makes up his mind and makes his way to Matt's side of the bed. When he is standing by the bed that Matt is sleeping, lightly snoring, on he reaches his hand down to run it across Matt's still flushed cheek and runs a finger down his stomach and to the trail of barely there blonde hairs leading to his dick and then stops. As he finally makes his way into the living room to let himself out he knows.

Matt will be his.


	2. Chapter 2

There's light coming in through the window when Kelly wakes up and he looks over to see his beautiful boyfriend still fast asleep. He lets his eyes scan over his body for a minute, taking in all of the signs of how great last night was. There are hand shape bruises on Matt's hips that he knows would fit his perfectly, there's little bruises where he sucked and bit all over Matt's smooth chest. Matt's hair is sticking up a little in the front and he looks so young, and while Matt is a few months younger than Kelly, no one they hung out with ever knew it. Matt was so much wiser and way more thoughtful than Kelly was. Kelly blames Matt's drugged out mother and abusive father for that. He places a tiny kiss at Matt's temple and then shakes his body slightly, he doesn't want to wake him up, he always looks so peaceful asleep, but they have to get ready for shift. 

"Wake up baby, we have to go to work, if we're late Boden will kill us both." Kelly says with amusement in his voice. 

Matt makes a groaning noise and starts stretching and yawning trying to get his body out of sleep mode. When he finally cracks his eyes open he looks up towards Kelly and lets his lips form into a small, sleepy smile. 

"Can we just call in and tell him we both got food poisoning for something?" 

"Yeah babe because that won't be suspicious at all, since ya know, the last time we ate was at the firehouse where everybody ate, not to mention it was Mills' food so that rules out food poisoning." Kelly says with smirk. Matt just groans and then rolls over and stretches once more before rolling off of the bed and walking towards the bathroom. Kelly watches his hips sway as he goes and wonders to himself how he got so lucky, only to be pulled out of his thoughts by Matt sticking his head out of the doorway to ask if Kelly intends to join him in a shower and really, how can Kelly refuse that?

 

***

 

It's a slow night, he knows this when he walks into Firehouse 51 and all the Squad boys are sitting at their table, playing cards of course, and all of the Truck boys are holed up inside playing with a dog and making jokes towards Dawson and Mills as they cuddle on the couch next to Mouch. When Matt sees him he smiles and Jack gets a small warm feeling in the pit of his stomach and smiles back thinking to himself about how beautiful Matt's smile was. 

"Hey Jack what's up man?" Matt says, still smiling as he stands up to shake Jack's hand. 

"Hey Matt, I was just wanting to talk to you about something?" Jack says in a tone that suggests they go somewhere more private.

"Yeah sure," Matt says and leads them back to the locker room, "What's up?" he asks, he has his serious lieutenant voice going on and Jack thinks it's the cutest thing he has ever heard. 

"You still doing a little bit of construction on the side?" he asks, purposely trying to sound a little desperate. 

"Yeah man it's hard to really find any business doing it though, a lot of people just do it themselves these days, ya know?" 

"Well I need a professional for this job, buddy, I'm wanting to add to the club and I wanted you to be the one to do it because I know how good you are." Jack says adding a little more happiness and gratefulness in his voice. 

"Yeah man no problem, if you want you can come over tomorrow night to discuss everything, Kelly is going out with some of his Squad guys tonight and it's seldom I ever get the chance to clean the house with him there so I am defiantly doing it while I'm home alone." Matt explains, smiling and then laughing a little at the end. 

"Yeah that sounds great, tomorrow night, I'll see you then, thanks again buddy, " Jack says smiling a lot bigger now, talking with his usual confidence. 

As he walks out of the Firehouse he looks at Kelly and gives him a small wave and smiles thinking to himself about how perfect tonight will be.

 

***

 

"What was Jack doing here?" Is the first thing Matt hears when he walks over to the Squad table. 

"He was asking if I would do some construction work for his club, why?"

"I know he's your friend but I don't like him, he has a thing for you." Kelly says with a slight hint of anger in his voice. 

"One, we are friends he does not like me like that. Two, I told him to come over tomorrow to discuss all the details, which means you will be there, jealous ass." Matt says, amused by his boyfriends jealousy. He sits down in his Kelly's lap and puts his hands around Kelly's that are holding his playing cards that all the Squad men are playing, "teach me how to play big boy."

 

***

 

Matt is midway through hanging up his and Kelly's clothes when he hears a knock on the door and he walks out of the bedroom and into the living room to answer the door. He looks through the peep hole to see Jack standing on the other side, smiling. He opens the door, still confused as to why Jack was here tonight.

"Hey man, I thought we were doing this tomorrow night, I really do have a lot to do tonight." 

"I'm so sorry, I was just so happy that you agreed I wanted to talk about it sooner, I can help you clean up if you want?" Jack says excitedly. 

"Oh no that's fine I just told Kelly that you would be here tomorrow is all." 

Jack knows Matt is nervous. He can tell by the way he is talking, his tone of voice and mannerisms, "Well I'm sure Kelly won't mind, I mean he knows were friends."

"Yeah I guess so, I'm just going to go call him and let him no that you decided to do it tonight."

Jack knows he can't let Matt do that. He doesn't want to hurt Matt, that's the last thing he wants to do, but he doesn't leave Jack a choice. Jack knows he'll have to be quick, Matt is strong, he didn't get that lieutenant title for nothing. He's quick, strong, and smart and he knows he won't have a chance if Matt sees it coming. He walks quietly up behind Matt and as Matt reaches down for the phone Jack wraps an arm around Matt's neck, trying to choke him out. Matt fights back. 

Matt digs his nails into Jacks arm and rips it away from his neck. 

"What the fuck are you doing!" Matt screams and then he's coughing, but that's still not enough to weaken him against Jack's attacks. Jack pushes him down into the coffee table and it busts, glass flying everywhere, Matt groans in pain. He's dazed, so Jack bends down onto one knee and traces his fingers against Matt's lips. The intimate action causes Matt to spring into action and Matt grabs Jack's hand and wraps his legs around Jacks arm and starts squeezing as hard as he can. Jack hits Matt and the face which serves to daze him again and weaken his grip enough for Jack wiggle out of the hold. Jack picks Matt up and throws him on the couch, Jack kneels down and whispers into Matt's ear, "I can't wait to get you home," before picking Matt's head up by his hair and slamming his face into the wooden arm of the sofa.

 

***

 

When Kelly Severide arrives home he expects to see his beautiful boyfriend huddled on the couch, some cheesy action, comedy playing, and eating ice cream out of the carton. What he actually finds makes his blood run cold. The coffee table is broken to pieces and the couch is a mess, as he gets closer he sees a few specks of blood on the broken glass of the shattered coffee table and a bigger spot of blood on the couch, that's when he takes his phone out to call someone for help and he's not sure why but as he scrolls down he lands on one name and hits the call button.

Hank Voight.


	3. Chapter 3

When Matt wakes up the first thing he notices is how cold he is; the second thing he notices is the horrid smell and then he opens his eyes and there is a single light bulb swinging from the ceiling. His vision is a little blurry and his head is pounding. As he's trying to remember what happened all if it suddenly rushes back to him. Jack. Someone he considered one of his closest friends kidnapped him. He can't think of why Jack would do something like this, Kelly was right, oh God Kelly was right. Why can't he ever just listen to his boyfriend? He hears a door open in the distance and he feels a nervous feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. After a few seconds he hears footsteps and he sits straight up, taking notice of the fact that he is wearing only his boxers and there is a large shackle around his left ankle restraining him to the bed he is sitting on. 

It feel like days when there is finally a noise that sounds like metal scrapping against the floor and then there is light coming from what he guesses is from an open door and then he hears something he never wants to hear again.

"Good morning beautiful," Jack says with a wide smile.

 

***

 

He's mid-panic when he hears the door open. Detectives Lindsay and Dawson are the first two people he sees and when he looks them in the eyes he can barely stand the pity they are sending to him in their gazes.

"I don't want your fucking pity, I just want you to find my boyfriend," Kelly says, realizing as soon as it comes out of his mouth that it was a little harsh. These were Matt's friends too. 

"We don't mean to make feel like a victim Kelly we know you hate that but it's hard not to when we know that you're hurting," Erin says lightly, voice dripping with sadness. 

Antonio just stands back and says nothing, the look on his face almost mirrors Kelly's, anger oozing from every pore, and he wants this bastard just as much as Kelly does, wants to know who took one of his sister’s best friends. Matt is everyone's best friend, Kelly is not sure how some of them will function without Matt. Sure the Boden will just put Herrmann in place of the young lieutenant while he is gone, only until they find him because they WILL find him, but those truck men have been under Matt's command for years and that's the kind of loyalty that takes what seems like forever to gain and just as long to lose. They follow Matt's orders, no questions asked, because they trust him and they know that Matt would never lead them blindly into danger. 

He talks about everyone else not knowing what to do when in all honesty, Kelly doesn’t know what to do with himself already. He wants to go kick down every door that Jack has associated with until he finds the one that he is keeping Matt in and save him, but he knows that is not logical. It’s definitely not legal, and the last thing he wants is to be sitting in jail while Jack is off with his boyfriend doing God knows what to him. 

The next person to walk in the door is Voight. He knows Matt doesn’t necessarily agree with the man’s work ethic, but if it helps get Matt back, Kelly thinks he can look over the small details of how that came to be. Voight immediately walks into the living space to examine the damage. 

“It looks like he put up a good fight. Probably went to use the phone and that’s when the attack started. Whoever it was realized that if Matt got to the phone the whole operation was over, that means that this was planned it wasn’t spur of the moment, it also means that he had reason to believe that Matt was suspicious of whoever it was,” Voight starts rattling off exactly what he thinks happened and how it happened and why it happened. 

“We already know who did it,” Kelly says voice straining from the anger he was feeling after visualizing the brutality against his boyfriend, “it was Jack Nesbitt.”

“Then why are we still here? Why are we not at this man’s home getting answers from him?” Antonio says finally speaking up from the corner he’s been standing in since he came into the apartment. 

“If you wanna do it my way then we’ll do it my way, but that means no questioning me and no telling me what a bad guy I am once this is over,” Voight says looking at the three other people standing in the room. 

“Let’s go find my fucking boyfriend.”

 

***

 

As Jack moves closer to Matt’s already trembling body he can see some spots of dried blood around his nose where Jack must have missed while cleaning up. 

“Hey now, no need to be scared sweetheart, I’m going to take real good care of you,” Jack says sitting down on the edge of the bed. Matt draws his ankles up to his chest and tries to make himself as small as he can and all Jack can think of is how absolutely adorable Matt looks when he is terrified. “You are so beautiful,” Jack says reaching out to touch the blonde’s face, but he moves his face out of Jack’s reach just before he can touch it, “you’ll warm up to me, I know you will, you have no choice.”

Then Jack is suddenly grabbing Matt’s face and pressing their lips together and Matt is crying, and Jack doesn’t understand why because he tried to make everything perfect for Matt, the love of his life. He assumes that the tears are tears of joy to finally be away from Kelly. That man wasn’t right for his Matt and surely Matt realizes how much better Jack is for him that Kelly was.

 

***

 

He doesn’t understand. What has he done to deserve this? Why would Jack do this? Jack knows Matt loves Kelly, knows he would never leave Kelly for anyone especially not this insane asshole. When Jack’s dry lips touch his, Matt feels the tears begin to rush down his cheeks and he tries to pull back but Jack is grabbing his face and it’s getting hard to breathe. Matt can feel himself start to panic and then it’s over. He silently thanks whatever it was that made Jack stop. He doesn’t celebrate for long, 

Jack is suddenly pulling the elastic of his boxers down and Matt reaches to keep them up which he guesses startles Jack because he stops and looks just as surprised about it as Matt does. Matt doesn’t even register Jack lift himself off the bed and over to the door stepping into the doorway and Matt prays that Jack will leave, but of course that’s not the case. 

When Jack returns from the doorway he is carrying a metal trey with a plate of eggs and grits and some toast on it. 

“You need to eat, we wouldn’t want you getting too skinny,” Jack says like it’s perfectly normal to feed and take care of the person that you just kidnapped. Jack sits the trey down in front of Matt and backs off a little, waiting for Matt to eat. Matt stares at the trey for a minute before throwing it off the bed and into the wall next to him, eggs and grits exploding against the wall. 

“Well then,” Jack says, “I see what happens when I try to be nice, I care about your safety Matt, you have to eat or you could get sick.”

“Why are you doing this?” Matt asks voice shaking with a new wave of tears.

"Because I love you Matt."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that it took so long, I feel really bad but I had a lot of stuff going on with my family and work and school and I am trying to get updates in way quicker than this! Again I am SO SO sorry!

"I love you even though you're a whiny little, ungrateful brat and I don't know why you would act like this after everything I do for you. I brought you here and I'm taking care of you, I've tried to feed you and you just throw it back at me like I'm some kind of monster!" Jack's rage was getting worse and worse with each word that came out of his mouth and Matt was left sitting inches away from the man who had kidnapped trying to calculate the best plan of action. He couldn't just attack him and escape seeing as his leg was chained up and he had no key. Trying something like that right now is a pretty stupid idea anyways, he knows that, Jack is pissed and trying to escape will just make him even angrier. 

 

With all of his first ideas proved useless, he knows what he has to do. Pretend. 

 

"Jack, sweaty, it’s okay I-I didn't mean it, I promise. I was a little upset because I'm tired, I didn’t mean anything by what I said.”

 

“Don’t play that shit with me! You’re lying to me aren’t you?!” Jack yells, his face a bright red and Matt flinches away. It doesn’t actually scare him, but he wants to seem as small as possible so Jack doesn’t see him as a threat. On a regular day Jack knows how strong Matt is, but Matt is hoping that this mental break will make Jack forget about things like that. 

 

Jack wraps a strong hand around Matt’s wrist and pulls him close enough to whisper in his ear, “you are mine Matt and you always will be.” 

 

Then Jack is pushing Matt down so he is flat against the mattress and Matt’s heart starts beating a hundred miles an hour. Matt pushes up against Jack’s chest with a wild burst of adrenaline and almost pushes Jack completely off of the bed. Unfortunately Jack is a little more prepared than Matt was and Jack is right back on top of him and he can feel Jack’s hard on rubbing against him and he is suddenly reminded of just how naked he is. 

 

*** 

 

Matt’s struggling just fuels him even further and he slips his leg between Matt’s two that are closed tightly together. 

 

“Come on baby let me in you know you want to, you know you want me.” Matt starts kicking after that and Jack slips his free hand down to the top of Matt’s boxers to pull them free from Matt’s body and that’s when Matt really starts fighting.

 

***

 

“No, No, No! Please Jack don’t do this!” and then Matt is punching Jack right the face and it takes Jack by surprise enough for Matt to push Jack all of the way off of him and he pulls his boxers back up and tries to think of way he can get away but it take him too long and Jack is above him again and suddenly he feels a really hard burning sensation go across his cheek and he feels a little dizzy. Matt can feel the blood from his busted lip start to flow down his chin and tries to push Jack off of him again but he is too weak and Jack just grabs both of his wrists and laughs. 

 

“You thought you could get away from me? Ha! That’s hilarious!” Jack says looking at Matt with a big smile. Matt feels like he may pass out, but he can feel his boxers being pulled away again and he the tears start gathering in his eyes. He opens his mouth and as loud as he can starts screaming for help. He just wants someone to help him, he knows he should be able to take care of himself and for a minute thinks about what his men will think of him just giving up and he decides that he won’t give in so easily and starts struggling again but he is still so dizzy and it doesn’t get him far at all. 

 

He feels when Jack enters him. That’s the moment that he really starts crying, sobbing actually, hes not afraid to admit it. There is one thing on his mind the entire time the assault happens, even as pain gets worse and his body is starting to shake from the power of the thrusts.

 

“Kelly.”

 

And then his entire world goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long for this, I am also sorry for any grammatical errors, i'm using a nextbook right now and it kinda sucks.

Jack looks down and realizes that Matt is passed out. He slides his hand from his pretty blonde hair down to his slightly parted, bruised lips which causes Mat’s breathe to hitch. This just manages to turn Jack on even more and his thrusts get even more erratic and Matt’s whole body is shaking with the force of them. When he can feel himself getting even closer to the edge, he pulls out and strokes himself to finish all over Matt’s soft stomach. Jack watches with fascination as the white substance clung to Matt’s delicately defined abs. He stared for a few more minutes before finally getting up and redressing then heading back up the stairs. 

***

Standing outside of Jack’s apartment door is the worst thing Kelly has had to do in a while. He feels like he may throw up. He also feels more than ready to kill this bastard. Voight walks up the door and starts beating on it relentlessly, he continues to do this until Jack has the door flying opened, and demanding to know what the hell is going on. The next thing Kelly knows, Voight has his hands wrapped in the front of Jack’s shirt and he is backing into the man’s house. 

“Where the fuck is he?”

Jack looks like a deer caught in headlights, but Kelly can’t let the small victory of catching the asshole off guard, he has to find Matt.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Jack yells like the scared little bitch he is. Kelly sees red. He walks up to the smug fucker and wraps his large hand around Jack’s skinny neck. 

“I know you have him you pathetic piece of shit so just get it over with and tell us where the fuck my boyfriend is!” Kelly yells in the stupid son of a bitch’s face. 

Something in Jack’s stone hard expression cracks and anger starts to seep through and Kelly can tell he has hit a nerve. It makes him want to jump for joy, but he’ll do that when Matt is safe in his arms again. 

“You’ll never find the stupid little whore! You’ll never see him again and you have NO proof that I had anything to do with it! He’ll die begging for you to come save him and you get to live with yourself knowing that YOU killed him! You cocky, roided up, piece of trash!” Jack yells back into his face and as he pulls his fist back to punch Jack in the face he hears a small banging noise and he stops and looks over at Antonio. 

“Did you hear that?” he asks looking around for a second before they hear again his time it’s louder and he knows immediately what it has to be, “It’s him! It’s Matt!” he lets go of Jack and Antonio grabs him before he can try to run off. Kelly is running through the house; Voight, Jay, and Erin right behind him opening several doors before Jay notices a stair case at the end of the hall. 

“Over here you guys! Stairs case right here!” Jay yells and Kelly’s heart is beating a hundred miles an hour, he’s about to see his boyfriend for the first time since it feels like forever but he knows in only been hours, not even a full day yet. 

***

When the door cracks open he stops pulling the ankle chain against the bed post and immediately gets ready for the ensuing fight. He still hurts and his lower body is in excruciating pain but he will not let Jack attack him again. The light floods in through the door frame and it hurts his eyes so he has to shield them with his arm. 

“Matt!”  
Was that who he thought it was? He moves his arm just in time to see Kelly, oh god his beautiful Kelly, running slowly running towards him and he wants to stay strong, he wants so hard to keep his “Lieutenant Casey” shield up, but he can’t anymore. As soon as Kelly has his arms wrapped around him the glass shatters and he can’t hold back the tears anymore. He falls asleep just like that, tears rushing down his face, but knowing when he woke up he would be safe with the love of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

When he wakes up everything is so bright. He hasn't even opened his eyes yet and all he can think about it how awful his head feels and why his body is in so much pain. As we blinks his eyes open he looks through the glass hospital window and stares at Kelly, who is currently talking to a doctor. He just takes in Kelly's handsome face and how red his eyes are, like he had been crying, like he hadn't slept. Kelly must have felt the eyes on him because he was suddenly turning and staring right back at Matt. Kelly had a smile on his face immediately bursting through the door, the doctor following closely behind so he could check up on Matt. Kelly is standing to his left as the doctor checks all the machines and then he gives Kelly a short nod and makes his way out of the room. 

 

Kelly has his hand brushing the hair on Matt's forehead and he's staring straight into Matt's beautiful blue eyes when he says, "we didn't know if you were gonna wake up. You've been in a coma for almost a week, the doctor said it was because your body was trying to heal itself but no one thought it would take so long, " with that Kelly bends down to kiss Matt's head and then Matt feels a wet drop on his nose. When he looks up, Kelly is crying. 

 

"Kelly, baby why are you crying?" Matt asked, his voice sounding more rough than he expected. Kelly's eyes light up and Matt realizes that he is happy from hearing his voice, was he really out that long? 

 

"I should have been able to protect you. I should have been there, but I wasn't and now you're hurt and I just want to help you, but I don't know what to do." Kelly says, his voice becoming more strained as he went on. 

 

"You can start with not blaming yourself. There was nothing you could have done, Kelly, nothing. You did more than most boyfriends do anyways, you find me. I'm alive Kelly and no matter what happens you will always have me." Kelly choked on a sob as he bent down to hold Matt in his arms. He was gonna fix this, he wasn't quite sure how yet, but he was gonna fix it, "you could also get me a glass of water because my throat is REALLY sore." Kelly couldn't help but laugh at that, looking into his beautiful boyfriends eyes as Matt let a giggle. He would never let anyone else steal that laugh from him again. Never.

 

***

It was the next day when Kelly finally got to drive Matt home. Matt would be lying if he said he didn't miss the purr of Kelly's car that he drove like a bat out of hell in. The thought brought a smile to his face and he looked over at the man he loved driving. Kelly smirked a little, feeling Matt's gaze, and put his hand on Matt's thigh, squeezing slightly. The pressure sent panic through Matt's head, he wanted to yank the hand away form him instantly, but instead he cleared his head, calmed down and realized that it was just Kelly. He was safe again. He would need help eventually, he knew that, but he wasn't sure he was ready to admit to everyone else yet. He was suppose to be a leader. He knows that thinking he doesn't need help is stupid, but also knew that Kelly would help through anything and thats really all Matt needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Title name from Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback


End file.
